Alternate X-men: Issue 01: Birth
by Ka Anor
Summary: It's a parallel universe and mutants are beginning to pop up everwhere. In this new world, they are the only ones to defend the world against the evil mutants. They are the ALTERNATE X-MEN!


Alternate X-Men #01: Birth  
  
By Ka Anor  
  
In a universe parallel to our own, the differences are slight, but clear. Like our's, mutation is upon humanity, yet at a much later time. The people are like us, but different in many ways. In this alternate place, heros are needed...they are the ALTERNATE X-MEN!   
  
*  
  
A middle-aged woman sits in a wheel chair, staring at the setting sun beyond a window. Her name is Dr. Jean Xavier, national renound scientist in genetics. She has founded the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters. In reality, it is a front for a school to train and educate mutants in the ways of their powers. She is a telepath and telekentic. Dr. Xavier has one of the strongest mutant minds. Today, her battle for a dream begins...  
  
"We are entering a new age," she begins, back to her students, "mutants are appearing more and more in society and many may be confused about thier new powers. The population may be scaried, but we can help prevent that. Some mutants may lash out at the humans, but we we stop them." Jean turns around to face her students. "You are talented, my students, and you we protect humanity. You are my X-Men!"  
  
They are: Cyclops: or Scott Summers. He holds the awesome power of optic blasts.   
  
He is a tall, young man, about 19 years old. Medium build with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a green sweater and kaki pants.   
  
Storm: Ororo Monroe, the weather witch.   
  
She has long, beautiful, white hair, dark skin, and is wearing a gray tank top and dark gray "Adidas" workout pants.   
  
Hydro: or Matt Wales. With the ability to transform his body into liquid and shoot powerful blasts of liquid out of his hand.  
  
He had brown hair, blue eyes and a slight build. He is wearing a black A-shirt and kaki pants.  
  
And Nightcrawler: or Kurt Ruiz. He has enhansed agility and speed, and the ability to teleport from one place to another.   
  
He has slicked back blue hair and skin, yellow eyes, mutated hands, and fangs. He is wearing a black shirt, pants, and trench coat.  
  
In front of the mansion's large double doors, a car pulls up. A woman gets out. Her name is Carol Danvers or, as Dr. Xavier calls her, Ms. Marvel. She is a tortured soul with a mysterious past. Her powers consist of absorbing people's energy and memories by touch. She also has super strengh and flight.  
  
The womam with strait blonde hair and blue eyes. She is wearing a red shirt which is tied in the back, nothing more, and denim capries.  
  
Jean senses this a turns to her "X-Men". "Your newest comrade is here, Carol Danvers, her code name will be Ms. Mavel."  
  
"How come she is just coming now?" Cyclops wonders.  
  
"I was helping her privately with serious emotional trama. Her power is uncontrolable. She absorbs mutants powers and memories as well as human's energy and memories by skin to skin contact. Please respect her and do not touch her."  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
"Come in," Storm says. Carol walks in.  
  
"Hello, Doctor Xavier," Carol says nervously.  
  
"Please sit, Carol," Dr. Xavier turns to the others, "and meet your fellow students. They are mutants, like you."  
  
"Hello, I'm Scott."  
  
"Ororo."  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Hola, Senorita Danvers. I'm Kurt."  
  
"Hi...er...your blue."  
  
"Some mutations are physical, Carol. Welocome, please sit," Jean smiles. "X-Men, you may go."  
  
The others leave the room. Jean turns to Carol. Her eyes are a deep blue and her hair is auburn. "You know, you should not wear clothe like that. It is dangerous."  
  
"I know!" Carol cries, "my other clothe were dirty." She looks to the floor.  
  
"It is okay, Carol, but we must cover you up," Jean says kindly. "Are you sure you want to become one oth the X-Men? To fight for humanity?"  
  
"Yes, I do. You saved my life. You saved me from my self and the demons in my life. I owe you my existence."  
  
"Please, I did what was right. Now, head to the Danger Room...wear this," she hands Carol a pile of blue clothe.   
  
Cut: The Danger Room, the next morning. Below the mansion in the sub-basement. It is the ultimate training facility for the X-Men. Here the fine tune their super human powers.   
  
Now, they are in costume. Cyclops has on a long sleeve black shirt with a red X on the right shoulder; he wears black pants and boots. Storm wears a black bakini top that is connected in the back to the the bottom with a black strip of clothing. The bottom was black cargo pants with black boots and an X on the belt buckle. Hydro wore a tight blue T-shirt, black jeans with an X on the belt buckle, and light brown, Timberland hiking boots. Around his eyes was a blue mask. Nightcrawler wears a red shirt with a black X on the right corner of the chest. The sleeves are cut so there are none on the bottom of the arm, just the top. They went down and ended avove the elbows in a point of a triangle. His pants were black and ended in white, thin covering of his three toed feet.  
  
Ms. Marvel walked in. She wore a blue long sleeved blue shirt with a white X on the sholder and white gloves. She wears blue pants and white boots and a white skirt which is tied around her middle and flows behind her.   
  
"X-Men, begin, use you power against your opponiate," Dr. Jean Xavier said telepathicly.  
  
The battle begins. Two robotic opponiates attacked Cyclops with energy blasts. Flying machines attacked Storm. Flamethrowing machines attacked Hydro and Vises and ditches began to appear before Nightcrawler and metal tentacles attacked Ms. Marvel.  
  
Strom took to the air, avoiding the machines. Cyclops rolled away from a blast and his eyes glow red...then a blast of energy slices the robot.  
  
"Got it," Cyclops thought. "Storm use your wind gusts to fight your enemies!" he yells.   
  
"Wind, hear my call! Away with these monsturous machines!" Storm blasts them away with a gust of wind.   
  
Hydro transforms his body into water as a burst of flame heads toward him. He then blasts the machine with a strong blast of water. It short curcuits. "Ha, this is easy!"   
  
Don't speak so soon, Hydro...  
  
A blast of electricity shoots him from the side."ARRGG!" He falls.   
  
Ms. Marvel rips apart the tentacals. 'They are stronger then I thought, too numerious!" She screams. Nightcrawer jumps and grabs a tentacal away from Ms. Marvel and twists it around the vise. The tentacal brakes apart and the vise slams into the wall. Nightcrwaler teleports away from a energy blast.   
  
"Oh my, this is chalenging. Many enemies," Nightcrawler thinks to him self as he kncks out a robot. Then he sees the celing closing over the unconcious Hydro. "Cyclops! Storm! Look!" he points at Hydro. "I can't reach him!"  
  
"I can!" Storm swoops down and saves Hydro from the crushing celing. Ms. Marvel rips apart the tentacals and flies to Cyclops' aid. She punches the head in of a robot and it falls. All of a sudden everything stops!  
  
"Thanks--wha--" Cyclops asks in confusion.  
  
"X-Men! It is Dr. Xavier, a evil mutant is attacking. Come up here, now!"   
  
Nightcrawler teleports away with the stench of brimstone. The others take the stairs.  
  
"What is it, Dr. Xavier?" Storm asks.  
  
"Where is the evil mutant?" Cyclops says.  
  
"This villian is attacking a U.S armory in upstate New York. Powers seem to be magnetic manipulation. The rest is unknown. It seems The Defenders(*The Avengers in our universe) are unable to get there. You must go!" she cries. The X-Men run toward the jet hanger. There "Nighthawk" sits there, emotionless.   
  
The engines fire up and the jet is off.  
  
Cut: 10 minutes earlier, The Erie Armory. A storage center of deadly weapons. It is unkown to the general populius. Guarded like Fort Knox, yet nothing will stop the villian that is ready to attack.   
  
The fence breacks apart like butter.   
  
"Humans! You are obsolet! I am the Mistress of Magnitism, I am POLARIS!"  
  
Her green hair shines in the sunlight of early morning. She bends metal and opens the armory. Soldiers fire. They have no effects. She flicks them off with a blast of magnetic energy.   
  
In the main compound, Colonel Justmark, the superviser, runs around, shouting orders. All of a sudden the right wall crumbles with a green blast of magnetic energy. She walks in with a shield around her. Polaris rips the metal floor off the ground and wraps it around several officers, including Colonel Justmark. Then, with a mere thought, Cameras and a connection Washington D.C. are on.   
  
"Hello, Mr. President. I am Polaris! A mutant. This brodcast is appearing on every radio and television frequency from the Virginia/North Carolina border to Ottawa, Canada. I am aa mutant, or Homo Sapien Superior. I am the strongest villian in the world and am here to distroy you. Mutants, like me should rule you humans. I'm here to make it so."  
  
"Whoever you are, your mission will fail! We will send the Defenders!" President Todd Villmore decalers   
  
"Polaris is no fool! I know they're out of the country. Not any mutant or super-powered human can stop me! I have 24 missels set to distroy the capital, unless..."  
  
"What are your demands, villian?"  
  
"You give me control of the goverment. You resign and listen to me!"  
  
"Never! We will never give in that easily, do your worse."  
  
"Fine, but all mutants, heed my call, join me as your leader. Mutants shall rule the earth.  
  
Cut: Now.   
  
The "Nighthawk" lands in a clearing out side. Ms. Marvel rips open the fence and the run in. The spot a woman with green hair and a black outfit with a green cape and black head dress.   
  
"It's the mutant," Cyclops says, "attack!"   
  
"Stop your feble attacks humans!" Polaris cackels, "no one can defeat Polaris!"  
  
"Wanna bet!" Hydro yells! Blasting her with water, too no succsess. Polaris laughs.   
  
"Who are you to fight Polaris. You super powered humnas will crash and burn by Polaris' might!"  
  
"It is strange and disturbing when people talk about themselves in the third person," Hydro mocks.  
  
"Queit you!" Polaris sends sharp metal fling at Hydro.  
  
Hydro transforms into water before the metal hits him. The metal breacks the water form Hydro and splashes to the floor.  
  
"We're mutants, like you. We believe in living with humanity," Storm yells at Polaris.  
  
"Then you are fools," Polaris laughs. She fires three small missles at Nightcrawler and Storm.   
  
Storm fires lightning at two missles and they crash into a wall, no big explosion. One missle nearly hits Nightcrawler, but he dodges it. "Ole!" he calls as it explodes into aa wall.  
  
Nightcrawler teleports away from some falling debris, but where he materizes he gets hit by a small missle, knocking him unconsious. Ms. Marvel punches down flying metal as it comes to her.   
  
"Ha, is that the best you can do!" Polaris smiles.  
  
"Prepare to face the wrath of the STORM!!" Storm flies in and shoots down lightning bolts.   
  
"Ororo! No," Cyclops orders, "you are giving her more power, go evactuate humans."   
  
"Yes, Cyclops." Storm flies off and picks up soldier and carries them away.   
  
Cyclops attacks with a full power optic blast. Hydro also comes in with a full blast of water. Polaris begins to struggle.  
  
"How can you fight for humans! They fear us!" Polaris yells. Then, BOOM! A missle hits into her shield which was fired by Nightcrawler. This shook Polaris off balance and her shields were weakend. Cyclops' blast shakes her up and the magnetic field is pushed so close, it blasts her back and her sheilds go down for a moment.   
  
"Got her!!" Cyclops annonces, "come with us Polaris."  
  
"I don't think so!" Polaris cackles. "Whew...I almost didn't get my shields up in time," she thinks, "gotta leave."  
  
"I'll get you X-Men!" she says as she sets the missle lanchers on and target them to Washington. She begins to fly away. The sheild disappears and Cyclops' optic blast stop.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
"The missles are launching!!" Ms. Marvel yells. Nightcrawler teleports to the lanchers.  
  
"They're heading to D.C.!" he alarms them.  
  
Ms. Marvel picks up a small missle lancher, new technology, and flies up. "Come on Storm! Lets go!"   
  
The two X-Women fly up toward the missles. Storm and Ms. Marvel must distroy or disarm them before they are out of range. Below, the tree remaining X-Men just watch.  
  
"Can't we do anything?!" Hydro asks in a panic.  
  
"I used all my enegy," Cyclops says with a tired feel in is voice. Red rings of energy is all he can muster. "No power left. It's up to them."  
  
"Unless..." Hydro's eyes light up, "to the Nighthawk!"  
  
Cut: A mile away. Storm's hands light in pure blue electricity.   
  
"Lightning storm, I summon you to disarm the distroyers of life!" Clouds cover the sky and a bolt of blue lightning strieks down and zaps the missles. 16 go down and explode.   
  
What about Ms. Marvel? Lets find out.  
  
"Soon I won't be able to get them! Got to lock the missles as the targets of these 'sonic speed missles'," she thinks while persuing the missles. She points the missles at her target and fires. Several small, fast missles fly towards the bigger one.   
  
The missles fly closer, faster then the others.   
  
They scrape the missles and explode in a chain reaction fire ball with fire light glowing on Ms. Marvel's skin.   
  
"We did it, Storm!" she cries.  
  
"No! There is one more missle," Storm says with alarm. She blast lighting blost out of her hand. The crakling lighning misses the missle whick turnes toward Washington.  
  
"How could I miss!" Storm complains, then BOOOM! The missle explodes. "Wha--"  
  
VOOOOM! Storm shakes as the Nighthawk flies over head and stops, hovering in the air.   
  
Storm and Ms. Marvel fly in the open hatch. They walk to the front.  
  
Dr. Xavier is on the view screen.   
  
"Job well done, my X-Men. The goverment is back at the armory, they are bringing out surviviors. You alll worked together to defeat Polaris and won. Yet, my X-Men...this is only the begining."  
  
Yes, the begining of this universes first and greatest mutant team had become. The X-Men will be there to fight the evil mutants that will come up. This team is begining a journey to save this universe, they are the X-Men.  
  
Next issue: Evil in the Night  



End file.
